Aiyoku no Prisoner
[[Archivo:Aiyoku_no_Prisoner_O1.jpg|thumb|300px|Aiyoku no Prisoner Ilustrada por Suzunosuke]]Prisoner of Love and Desire (愛欲のプリズナー / Aiyoku no Prisoner) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 28 de marzo en Youtube y el 3 de abril en Nicovideo. Actuálmente supera las 10 mil visitas en Youtube y las 3 mil en Nicovideo. Narra la historia de una mujer (Rin), la cuál se decía que estaba maldita, ya que todo hombre del cuál se enamoraba acababa muerto. Un príncipe de cierta fama (Len), siempre la consolaba. Sin embargo, el culpable de las muertes era el príncipe, que cometía esos crímenes para que la chica acabara llegando a él. Al darse cuenta de que ella era la única cosa que no podía tener, intenta que no se acerque a otros hombres y la engaña diciendo que era culpa de "la maldición". Pero la chica acaba descubriendo la verdad, y él le dice que la única forma de parar "la maldición" es que la termine con sus propias manos, osea, matando al príncipe. Comentarios del Autor: *''「A donde sea que nos guíe, ven a bailar conmigo...」 '' Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ Ilustración: Suzunosuke *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Electric Goddes-12. *Traducción al español por Yuna009Style. Kanji= 廻る運命論のその先で　僕と一緒に踊ろうよ 狂った愛に囚われた　愛欲のプリズナー 豪奢な棺の前で【不幸】な女が泣いてる 君に愛された者は【呪われ】て死んでしまうらしい？ さめざめと嘆く君の　か細いその手を取って 優しい王子が慰めよう 忘れたいの？　そう......なら、もっと強請りなよ？ 背徳の哀に溺れて...... 廻れ　運命論の、その先で　欲の髄まで貪って 狂った愛の牢獄に繋がれて　踊ろう　ぐるぐる 代替愛で埋めていく　その心は傷だらけ どうやったって満たされない　愛欲のプリズナー 名声、地位、富、容姿と　すべてを手に入れた王子は 本当に望む願いだけ　叶わない【呪い】にかかる 今宵も　棺が増えて　君の泣き声が響く 増えすぎて、もう　誰が誰なんだい？ 繰り返される【不幸】な愛の喪失は 【必然】の気味の運命？ 廻れ　運命論の、その先で　欲の髄まで貪って 狂った愛の牢獄に繋がれて　歌おう　縷々縷々 代替愛で埋めていく　その傷口　舐め合えば 嗚呼、ちょっとは満たされた？　愛欲のプリズナー 君が恋をする度に　愛した男は死んでいく 嗚呼、かわいそうに、嗚呼、かわいそうに......　僕が慰めるから...... でも何故なの？　何度泣いても　君は【次】を求める...... 何故、こうまで罪深い......？　そろそろ、いい加減 もう諦めたら？ 廻る運命論の、その先で　僕と一緒に踊ろうよ 望んだって叶わないさ　君が待つハッピーエンドは ねぇねぇ　もう気付いてるかな？　作られた【不幸】 嗚呼、【誰】がそんなことを......？ ......いやいや、【呪い】のせいだよね？ 今日も　運命論を振りかざし　僕の手は赤く染まる 狂った哀の牢獄に繋がれる為の　【罪】作り ない、ない、僕は心無し？　傷だらけのパラノイア？ さあ、【呪い】を解くのなら　早く......その手で、終わらせて...... 君の、手で......早く...... さあ、さあ、さあ、嗚呼...... 豪奢な棺の前で【幸せ】な女が笑う 王女が愛した王子は 【呪われ】て死んでしまうらしい♡ |-| Romaji= Mawaru unmeiron no sonosaki de boku to issho ni odorooyo kurutta ai ni torawareta aiyoku no prisoner Gooshana hitsugi no mae de 【fukoo】 na onna ga nai teru kimi ni aisa reta mono wa 【norowa re】 te shindeshi maurashii? samezame to nageku kimi no kabosoi sonote o totte yasashii ooji ga nagusameyou wasuretai no? soo... nara, motto nedari na yo? haitoku no ai ni oborete... Maware unmeiron no, sonosaki de yoku no zui made musabotte kurutta ai no roogoku ni tsunaga rete odorou guruguru daitai ai de umete iku sono kokoro wa kizu darake doo yatta tte mitasarenai aiyoku no prisoner Meisei, chii, tomi, yooshi to subete o teniireta ooji wa hontooni nozomu negai dake kanawanai 【noroi】 ni kakaru koyoi mo hitsugi ga fuete kimi no nakigoe ga hibiku fue sugite, moo dare ga darenan dai? kurikaesareru 【fukoo】 na ai no sooshitsu wa 【hitsuzen】 no kimi no unmei? Maware unmeiron no, sonosaki de yoku no zui made musabotte kurutta ai no roogoku ni tsunaga rete utaou ruru ruru daitai ai de umete iku sono kizuguchi name aeba aa, chotto wa mitasa reta? aiyoku no prisoner Kimi ga koi o suru tabi ni aishita otoko wa shinde iku aa, kawaisoo ni, aa, kawaisoo ni... boku ga nagusamerukara... demo nazena no? nando naitemo kimi wa 【tsugi】 o motomeru... naze, koo made tsumibukai...? soro soro, iikagen moo akirametara? Mawaru unmeiron no, sonosaki de boku to issho ni odorooyo nozon datte kanawanai sa kimi ga matsu happy end wa nee nee moo kidzui teru ka na? tsukurareta 【fukoo】 aa, 【dare】 ga sonna koto o...? iyaiya, 【noroi】 no seida yo ne? Kyoo mo unmeiron o furikazashi boku no te wa akaku somaru kurutta ai no roogoku ni tsunaga reru tame no 【tsumi】 tsukuri nai, nai, boku wa kokoro nashi? kizu darake no paranoia? saa, 【noroi】 o hodoku nonara hayaku... sono te de, owara sete... kimi no, te de... hayaku... Saa, saa, saa, aa... Gooshana hitsugi no mae de 【shiawasena】 onna ga warau oojo ga aishita ooji wa 【norowa re】 te shindeshi maurashii ♡ |-| Español= El fatalismo vagando en círculos. A donde quiera que nos guíe. Vamos, baila conmigo Un prisionero de amor y deseo quién está obsesionado con este amor insano Una mujer desafortunada está llorando enfrente de un ataúd lujoso se dice que el hombre al que amas será maldecido y terminará muriendo tomaré tu delgada y frágil mano mientras estas llorando deja que un gentil príncipe te consuele ¿Deseas olvidar? Ya veo... Entonces ¿Por qué no me pides más? Ahogándose en un amor corrompido... A donde quiera que el fatalismo nos guíe, en la médula de mi deseo, succiono hasta que no quede nada vamos a bailar encadenados en esta prisión de amor insano, girando y girando tratas de llenar tu corazón con un amor reemplazable, tu corazón está lleno de cicatrices nada puede satisfacerte, un prisionero de amor y deseo Fama, estatus, riqueza, y apariencia perfecta. Como príncipe lo tengo todo pero estoy maldecido a no tener algo que realmente quiera esta noche otro ataúd es traído, puedo escuchar tu llanto hay tantos ataúdes que ya no puedo decir cuál es cuál la perdida de amor, lamentablemente, se ha repetido ¿Este es tu inevitable destino? Girando y girando, a donde quiera que el fatalismo nos guíe en la médula de mi deseo succiono hasta que no quede nada, vamos a bailar encadenados en esta presión de amor insano tratas de llenar tu corazón con un amor reemplazable, lamiendo las heridas de los demás aa, ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? Un prisionero de amor y deseo Cada vez que te enamoras, esos hombres que amas acaban muertos aa, lo siento... Aa, lo siento... Déjame consolarte pero hay algo que no comprendo, tu lloras una y otra vez, y no dejas de buscar a otro... ¿No te hace eso una pecadora?... ¿No crees que es suficiente? ¿No crees que es momento de rendirte? El fatalismo vagando en círculos. A donde quiera que nos guíe. Vamos, baila conmigo no importa cuánto lo desees, el final feliz que estas esperando nunca llegará oye, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu tragedia está predestinada? oh, ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?... No... No... Nadía podría. Es una maldición ¿Verdad? Hoy ejerzo el fatalismo nuevamente, y mis manos son cubiertas con sangre me hago culpable de seguir encadenado en la prisión de la triste locura a menos, a menos, ¿Soy despiadado? ¿Estoy siendo un paranoico de corazón roto? Ahora, si quieres revertir la maldición, rápido... Deja que termine... Con tus manos con tus manos... Rápido... Vamos, vamos, vamos. Aa... Una mujer afortunada está riendo frente a un ataúd lujoso se dice que el hombre al que amas será maldecido y terminará muriendo ♡ Galería Aiyoku no Prisoner O2.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Suzunosuke. Aiyoku no Prisoner AC.jpg|Artes Conceptuales de Kagamine Rin y Len, por Suzunosuke. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Suzunosuke. *Ilustraciones Oficiales en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015